Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical cellular wireless network includes a number of base stations that radiate to define wireless coverage areas, such as cells and cell sectors, in which user equipment devices (UEs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices, can operate. In turn, each base station may be coupled with network infrastructure that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a UE within coverage of the network may engage in air interface communication with a base station and may thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other UEs served by the base station.
In general, a cellular wireless network may operate in accordance with a particular air interface protocol or “radio access technology,” with communications from the base stations to UEs defining a downlink or forward link and communications from the UEs to the base stations defining an uplink or reverse link. Examples of existing air interface protocols include, without limitation, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Wireless Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX)), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (e.g., 1×RTT and 1×EV-DO), and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), among others. Each protocol may define its own procedures for registration of UEs, initiation of communications, handoff between coverage areas, and functions related to air interface communication.
In accordance with the air interface protocol, each coverage area may operate on one or more carrier frequencies or range of carrier frequencies, defining a frequency channel. In a frequency division duplex (FDD) arrangement, different carrier frequencies or ranges are used for the downlink than the uplink. Whereas, in a time division duplex (TDD) arrangement, the same carrier frequency or range is used for the downlink and uplink and is allocated over time among downlink and uplink communications. For purposes of this disclosure, a coverage area provided by a particular base station on a particular frequency channel may be considered to be a “coverage system.” Thus, the a wireless network that provides service on various different frequency channels and/or that includes a number of different coverage areas provided by one or more base stations may be considered to define a number of distinct coverage systems.
Further, on each frequency channel, each coverage area may also define a number of subsidiary air interface channels for carrying information between the base station and the UEs. These channels may be defined in various ways, such as through frequency division multiplexing, time division multiplexing, and/or code-division multiplexing, for instance. By way of example, each coverage area may define a downlink control channel that may carry certain information such a control channel formatting information, a downlink reference signal that UEs may detect as an indication of coverage, system information, paging information, and the like, or may define various downlink control channels for carrying subsets of this information. And each coverage area may define an uplink control channel that may carry certain information such UE access requests, uplink reference signals, and the like, or may define various uplink control channels for carrying subsets of this information. Further, each coverage area may define one or more uplink and downlink shared channels, such as traffic channels or other resources, which the base station may allocate for use on an as-needed basis to carry communications between the base station and served UEs.
In general, a UE may operate in a particular coverage system provided by a base station by transmitting to the base station an “attach” request or the like to register with the base station and trigger reservation of network resources for the UE, and then operating in a connected mode or an idle mode. In the connected mode, the UE may have assigned air interface resources defining an air interface “connection,” and base station may be set to exchange bearer data with each other, with the base station possibly providing downlink control signaling to the UE to assign specific air interface resources on which the bearer data communication is to occur. After a timeout period of no bearer data communication between the UE and the base station, or for other reasons, the UE may then transition from the connected mode to the idle mode, with the base station releasing the UE's air interface connection so as to conserve air interface resources. In the idle mode, the UE may then monitor a downlink control channel to receive overhead system information and to check for any page messages destined to the UE. If the UE then receives a page message to which the UE will respond and/or if the UE seeks to engage in bearer communication, the UE may then transmit on an uplink control channel to the base station a random access preamble or other such request, to which the base station may respond on a downlink control channel, and the UE may transition back to the connected mode.